My New Life
by Lost Alice Rabbit
Summary: Mikan moves with her family and Hotaru to a new city. She starts a singing group. Is her rival also her perverted classmate? Does she like de perverted classmate? What will happen once her childhood friends come?Natsume X Mikan CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Yuri: Hey Everyone! My name is YURI! :D This is my first time doing this type of thing so…..plz be nice ok? I don't own Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, or any of the songs. Here's the prologue. Enjoy!

**In this story, the characters are either last years in middle school, or in high school. Not real ages.**

Mikan Sakura: age 14, gender female, favorite color orange, school Gakuen Alice

Youchi Sakura: age 13, gender male, favorite color grey, school Gakuen Alice

Hotaru Imai: age 14, gender female, favorite color purple, school Gakuen Alice

Natsume Hyuuga: age 14, gender male, favorite color red, school Gakuen Alice

Amu Hinamori: age 14, gender female, favorite color pink, school Seiyo High

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: age 17, gender male, favorite color indigo, school Seiyo High

Nagihiko Fujisaki: age 14, gender male, favorite color violet, school Seiyo High

Rima Mashiro: age 14, gender female, favorite color yellow, school Seiyo High

Yaya Yuiki: age 13, gender female, favorite color all, school Seiyo Academy

Kairi Sanjo: age 13, gender male, favorite color green, school Seiyo Academy

Utau Tsukiyomi (Hoshina): age 15, gender female, favorite color purple, school Seiyo high

Kukai Souma: age 16, gender male, favorite color gold, school Seiyo High

Ruka Nogi: age 14, gender male, favorite color blue, school Gakuen Alice

Prologue

Mikan's POV

"What?" I yelled. I couldn't believe it! I'd be MOVING? But, I don't wanna goo! "Mom, I really don't want to leave my friends!"I tried to reason with my mom. "no" she firmly stated. We have to leave, your father found a new job at this place. Besides, Hotaru's mom and dad have decided to go with us!""really?""yep!"maybe it won't be so bad then….

HI! I'm Sakura Mikan. My friends all call me Mikan-chan, or Mimi for short. I'm 14 and I have long, wavy brunette hair, with golden honey eyes. All my friends say I'm like a model. :" sweet huh? Well, it seems that we have to move from my small town to a larger populated area. My dad found a better job there, and Hotaru's coming so, it won't be that bad. Hotaru is my BEST friend everrr. She can be cold sometimes, but deep down she really cares. Hotaru has short boyish black hair with bangs, and mysterious amethyst eyes. She's the same age as me. I've known her since like FOREVER. She is aka the Blackmail Queen. She LOVES to take embarrassing pictures of people and sell them for money. The ltest one was me eating strawberry ice-cream…surprisingly, it sold for 30000 yen so far. -.-'

Anyways, when I told my friends about moving they were all really sad. My friends are Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Utau. They go to Seiyo Academy. Also, I have a little brother. Youchi. Yo or yo-kun for short. Yo is 13, with brown messy hair and grey-blue eyes. He's adorable. Although, sometimes it's like hes the older one. Hehe…..

"What is my new school called?"I asked. "Gakuen Alice!""Thanks Mom!""You're so loud!"Youchi yelled. "Sorry!" We were packing our last few belongings into the van. Hotaru's family was waiting for us. Eventually, we packed everything into the van and started driving. 2 hr later, we arrived.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. "cool"yo said. Even hotaru seemed impressed. It was a 3 story house that we were gunna share with Hotaru's family. When we went inside, there were maids! Okay, yeah our families are rich, but I'm still not used to it! "Welcom back mikan-sama, Yo-sama, Hotaru-sama" the maids chorused. "Hallo~! You don't have to be so formal! Btw, can you lead us to our rooms?"I grinned at them. The maids seemed more relaxed after a bit."right this way!"the answered. The house was HUMUNGOUS! We had 2 stories for living areas, but the third story was all for music, games, and other stuff. Btw, I love music. I've been singing since I could talk. I love it THAT MUCH. I play the piano, guitar, violin, and synthesizer too.

"can we get going?"hotaru asked in a calm bored voice, but I sould see the excitement in her eyes. We each walked to our rooms, and I was speechless. The Walls were painted to seem like a sunset in a sakura tree garden. There were sakura trees painted on the walls with pink sakura petals seemingly floating. The golden orange sunset was amazing. My bed had gold sheets with different shades of red, orange, and yellow pillows. There was a big window with a window seat. The seat had a sakura cushion. My desk was average sized, made of maple. I had a fur rug on the floor. And I had a HUGE walk in closet already filled with clothes. I thanked the maids and ordered room service. Yeah! There was room service too! .

Hotaru's POV

When I entered my room, it was amazing. The walls were painted different shades of purple in horizontal stripes. The floor was bamboo wood flooring. My bed was a queen sized bed with dark purple sheets and amethyst pillows. There was a balcony with French doors too. There was a huge work table with supplies already supplied for me. There was a big walk in closet with clothes already in it. Not bad…. It also had a laptop. "Thank you. You may leave now," I excused the maid.

Youchi's POV

When I got to my room, the walls were painted grey with black stripes. The floor was white carpet. My bed had different shades of grey sheets with black and white pillows. There were multiple windows too. I had two small walk in closets and my desk was big. There were ghosts and skulls painted on my walls too. Kewl…"thanks," I said to the maid.

Mikan's POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. The numbers 7:30 were blinking for a few seconds. "KYAAAAAAA!"I screamed. Im friggin late! "Hotaruuuu! Why didn't you or Yo wake me?"I complained while dressing. "Sorry, we were eating breakfast!"she replied. I down some milk and drabbed my toast eating really fast. I brushed my hair and teeth, deciding to leave my hair down and placing a gold sakura clip into my hair. "Let's go!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Natsume's POV

As I was walking to school I heard a "Shit! I'm gunna be late! On my FIRST DAY!" I turned around to see who said it. I saw a brunette running full speed with a black haired girl behind her. "Yo's so friggin lucky!" I heard her whine. Tch. That girl is an idiot, but for some reason, I couldn't stop staring. POW! "Sorry!" she whined, rubbing her head. "Hurry up baka! We're gunna be late!" the black haired girl said. "Oh yeah! Sorry! Bai~bai!" the brunette upped and swiftly left. What the hell? I blinked.

When I got to the classroom it was havoc as usual. I sat down in my seat. "Morning,"I heard Ruka say. Ruka is my best friend. He's 14 and has blonde hair blue eyes. I'm also 14 with black hair crimson eyes.

"Please be quiet class!" I heard our teacher say. His name is Narumi-sensei. Naru for short. Naru has blonde hair and is gay. He wears pink frilly stuff to class evertime. I'm surprised he came today. He almost always doesn't come. "We have two new students today! They just came here from another school, so please be gentle kay?" so that explains it. "Please come in!"…..

Yuri: sorry if it's kinda long! Please review if you have any complaints. Compliments help too! This is only the prologue, and the main story is kinda about Gakuen Alice, so no Shugo Chara yet.

Mikan: awww! I Wanted to see Amu-chan!

Yuri: Sorry Mikan!

Natsume: You should be old hag!

Yuri: (tearing up) im not that old !

Mikan: NATSUME! YOU MADE YURI CRY! *Whack*

Natsume: *GROAN*


	2. New Girl

Yuri: Heh Heh… I just realized that I messed up on the summary! Srryyyy. Anyways, the second chapter is out! Yay! Now I can rest in peace until new ideas pop in.

Natsume: Stoopid. You messed up on a stinkin SUMMARY!

Yuri: Meanie! (vein pulses)

Hotaru: you shouldn't have made her mad Hyuuga.

Natsume: Why not.

Yuri: *Shoves Natsume into a closet and locks him in.*

Hotaru: cause she'll do that.

Mikan: *Sweatdrop* w-well, R&R plz! And This girl doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs!

Chapter 2

**New Girl**

Mikan's POV

When I stepped in, all eyes were on me. "Is my hair messed up or am I wearing my uniform wrong?(uniform on profile)" I wondered. "Ohaiyou Minna! My name is Mikan Sakura! I will be in you care, please take care of me!"I said quietly. Then, a bunch of questions were asked. "when's your birthday?""Do you have a boyfriend?""will you go out with me?" it was funny to see the sudden outburst so I did what I always do, I smiled and laughed. The room went silent.

Natsume's POV

The new girl stepped in and everyone was really quiet. Wth? That's the girl I saw this morning! She introduced herself quietly I almost couldn't hear her. All of a sudden people started asking dumb questions. She seemed amused because then she smiled and laughed. The room went silent. Even I was shocked. Her smile was like the sun and her laugh was like the tinkling of bel-wait. Wtf am I saying? But, I had to admit, that girl was hot. She had long, auburn hair that reached down to her waist with big round golden eyes, and curves in all the right places. I saw hearts pop into all the guys' eyes and heard "she's so hot! I wanna be her friend!" from the girls.

Mikan'S POV

I looked around the room as the other students were chatting away. And my eyes landed on a pair of crimson ones. It's that guy I ran into this morning! He looked kinda cool with messy raven hair, but his face and the way he sits shows that he's probably arrogant and a big jerk. "Are there any empty seats left for Mikan to sit?" Narumi-sensei asked. Immediantly a bunch of hands shot up. Narumi scanned around the room and said, "Mikan-chan, you will be sitting next to Natsume-kun! Natsume, please raise your hand!" I say the guy with raven hair lazily raise his hand. So, that guy's name was Natsume huh? Interesting! I went to sit down and then Narumi said, "Time to introduce the next student! Please come in!" Hotaru's comin! Yayayay!

Natsume's POV

Narumi said "Time to introduce the next student! Please come in!" Mikan smiled and seemed really excited, so the girl coming in was probably her friend. A girl with black hair and bangs. Her hair stopped just above her shoulders. She had amethyst eyes and a stoic bored expression. Opposite of mikan. "Hotaru Imai. Hello." She said in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines, even I flinched a little. That girl scares the hell outa me. ME!

Hotaru's POV

"Hotaru Imai. Hello" I said with a bored expression on my face. I saw everyone shiver and the teacher Narumi sweat dropped. I looked around the room and saw the guy that the baka ran into this morning. Seems she sits next to him. I saw Mikan with stars around her head and knew she was really excited. "Hotaru, sit in front of Mikan and next to Ruka. Ruka please raise your hand." I saw this guy with Neat blonde hair and blue-ish grey eyes raise his hand. I went and sat to my seat and heard whispers like," she's so beautiful! She's scary! She'll definetly be honor student!" I felt a poke and said," whaddya want mikan?""muou! how did you know it was me hotaru?""you're the only one that pokes….." "…..oohhhh" everyone in the room sweatdropped and laughed. Mikan blushed and class started.

~Time skippy~(break)

Mikan's POV

During break Hotaru and two girls came up to my desk. "HI~!"I greeted them. Hotaru didn't say anything, but the two other girls did. "Hi!"The one one with straight dark blue hair said "My name is Nonoko! And the one with curly pink hair is my twin Anna!" Anna said,"Hi! Nonoko probably already told you my name. my name is anna! Nice to meet you! Can we become friends?" I was ecstatic! "Of course!"I smiled. "My name is Mikan! Hey, wanna go hang out at the music room during lunch?" "Sure" the twins chorused. "y not?" hotaru shrugged. "yay! It's settled then! Ja ne! I g2g to my next class cya~!"

~Time skippy~ **(A/N again hahahaha)** lunch

I walked/skipped/ran to the music room, only to find the three already there. "So, why did you want us here?" Nonoko asked. "because I really like music!" " same here!" the twins exclaimed at onece. "Hey wanna make a singing group? We can perform during talent shows and at parks and stuff! It'll be fun! We can wear wigs and contacts too!" I suggested. "THAT'D BE SO AWESOME! WE CAN'T WAIT!" the twins shouted. "Sure, but I'm not paying for the stuff" Hotaru said. "Yay! It's settled then! Btw, wanna hear one of the songs that I composed myself?" "SURE!" I walked over the the CD player, inserted a CD, took a deep breath, and sang.

**Tori no Uta**

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_ano hi kara kawarazu_

_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu_

_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo_

_itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru_

_todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru_

_negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

_kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku_

_fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite_

_tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo_

_ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo_

_kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_kono oka wo koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo_

_massugu ni bokutachi wa aru youni_

_watatsumi no youna tsuyosa wo mamoreru yo kitto_

_ano sora wo mawaru fuusha no hanetachi wa_

_itsumademo onaji yume miru_

_todokanai basho wo zutto mitsumeteru_

_negai wo himeta tori no yume wo_

_furikaeru yaketa senro oou_

_nyuudougumo katachi wo kaetemo_

_bokura wa oboete ite douka_

_kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou wo _

_kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo_

_massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni_

_ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto_

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_ano hi kara kawarazu_

_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu _

When I finished singing, I opened my eyes to see Hotaru smiling and Anna and Nonoko crying buckets full of tears. I laughed and got them tissues just as the bell rang to signal the lunch end.

Natsume's POV

While I was walking back to class I heard a girl singing. The girl had a beautiful mesmerizing voice that made me stop in my tracks and hold my breath. I wondered, "Who could that voice belong to?" Just as suddenly as it started it stopped and the lunch bell rung. I snapped out of my hypnozation and quickly decided to skip class to find out who that voice belonged to. I walked to the sakura tree in the garden outside of the building and took a nap.

Mikan's POV

As I was walking out of the music room, I saw a streak of red and black and then it disappeared. Who was that? And why was that person here?

Yuri: so? How was it? Did you like it? Srry my updates are so slow, I'm really busy with hw and piano.

Natsume: Why am I a suspicious person?

Yuri: cuz I dun like you. Dats y.

Mikan: hehe…lets stop this before it gets bloody. Well, hope you enjoyed it bb~!

Natsume: *fireball in hand*

Yuri: *screaming and running into the restroom*


	3. Her Band

Yuri: Whew! I'm already on the third chapter! Amazing!

Natsume: Yeah, amazing that the readers liked it enough to ask for more.

Yuri: Meanie! *vein pulse* *Kicks him in the shin and grabs a water bottle out of nowhere and dumps the water on him*

Natume: Hey! You b*tch! Get back here!

Yuri: aww! Did wittle pussy-cat take a bath?

Mikan: Any body gunna to the disclaimer?

Natsume & Yuri: Do it yourself! Hey! Stop copying me! *Electricity*

Mikan: FINE! This girl here doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs used in here.

Chapter 3

**Her Band**

Normal POV

After class, Mikan texted her friend trio to meet her at Central Town to go shopping for costumes. "Wow~! So biggg!" Mikan exclaimed. The twins, Anna and Nonoko, giggled. "Well, shall we get going?" they asked. "Let's! we're gunna shop up a STORM!" Mikan exclaimed a little TOO enthusiastically. Hotaru and the twins sweatdropped.

~Time skippy~ 4 hr. later.

Anna's POV

"Whew! We shopped a lot!"I said. "Oh no! its already 6! Jin-sensei gave us a hellotta hw!"my oh so cute twin shouted. "OH YEAH! SHIT!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru already did it before coming with us so Mikan invited us to her dorm to do hw and make new songs and dances. Soon enough, it was dinner and we had everything done. "I already called a crew to set up a stage at the park. The first performance is in 2 months, so we have plenty of time to practice." "thanks soooo much hotaru~!" Mikan squealed and hugged hotaru. BAM! Hotaru punched Mikan with a deer hoof like glove. Me and nonoko sweatdropped. "W-well bye! " me and nonoko scooched outa there. We were so excited though. We're gunna perform! EEEEEEEKKK!

~Another time skippy~ 2 months later

Normal POV

At the park, there was already a stage and also some fitting rooms set up. The four friends were kinda nervous, even Hotaru. They had already changed their clothes and were waiting for it to start.

Our own heroine Mikan was dressed in a black short dress with orange red and yellow plaid ribbon trimming the bottom. There were small black bows at the bottom too. Underneath were little peach colored ruffles. The top half was a peachy orange blouse with black buttons. Outside, she wore a dark brown shawl that hooked in the middle. On the hook was an orange ribbon, and at the top was white fur. Mikan had black sock that went up mid-thigh and was wearing black flats. She wore teal colored contacts and a brown wig that reached mid waist with to half pig tails on each end secured with brown striped ribbons. She. Looked. Adorable. (outfit on profile)

Our best friend Hotaru was dressed in a floral purple kimono that reached mid-thigh and had white lace trimming the edges of the bottom, inside, and the sleeves. There was a orchid colored sash securing the kimono with and extra thin deep purple robbon around that. She was wearing sparkly deep purple ballet flats that laced up just below the knee. Her contacts were a purple that was a little softer than her real eyes, and her straight orchid colored wig reached just above her knees. She looked very elegant and beautiful. (outfit on profile)

Anna was dressed in a white tank top with a collar and a magenta ribbon in the middle of her collar. There was a strip of light pink in the middle. She wore a magenta pleated skirt that poofed out just a little with white designs sewn on it. She also wore a white jacket that reached mid-thigh and had many gold buckles on it. She wore white tights and had magenta ballet flats with a wide ribbon tied around her ankles. Her contacts were a sapphire blue and she had a white, wavy wig that reached her knee. She also had on a small magenta top hat with a black ribbon around it. It had two small black roses and two small black feather on it and a silky black ribbon on the rim. Also, two long flowing magenta ribbons flowed out of the heat. She was so cute and looked very fancy. (outfit on profile)

Nonoko was dressed in a black and white long sleeved maid costume. There was a black choker that was a ribbon around her neck. The dress reached mid-thigh and poofed at her shoulders with white lace covering her chest. The dress tightened around her waist and flowed outwards. There was white laced trimming the bottom. She wore a whit sock that reached mid-thigh on one leg, and the other had a chain on it. She wore black heals that buckled around her ankle. Her contacts were the same color as Anna's and her wavy beige wig reached just below her waist. She also had on a white lacy maid headband with long black ribbons flowing from the sides, and song pink sakura flowers on the left surrounded by a bunch of white lace. She looked so sweet in her costume. (outfit on profile)

Suddenly the announcer announced, "today, we have a new band that's performing today! Please welcome the band, Utsukushii Hana, or Utsu Hana for short. The four girls walked, or skipped, onto the stage as some people sat down to watch, or others that were already seated started cheering. Couples watched from the sidelines, and money was being thrown into the tip hat. "Please tell us, what are your lovely names?"the host asked. Mikan said, "My name is Momiji Pichi! Pleased to meet you!" in a bubbly voice. "Rairakku Ran, Rai for short," Hotaru said coolly. Anna said, "My name is Deiji Youka-" "-and my name is Churippu Youka! Call me Chu-chan for short." Nonoko finished. "We are twins!" they chorused together. "We may sing some foreign songs so when we do, we are not fobs" Mikan said cheerfully.

The audience laughed and cheered. By now, the seats were all filled and people were standing to watch. "Well, you guys look amazing! But, can you sing amazing?" the host asked. Hotaru smirked, "we can do more than amazing. First up is me and Mikan," and the song started.

**Just be Friends: by Luka(vocaloid)**

Regular=Both **bold=hotaru **underline=mikan

___Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
___All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___Just be friends_  
___Just be friends…_

___Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni_  
___Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna_  
___Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku_  
___Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

___**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa**_**  
**___**Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO**_**  
**___**Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi**_**  
**___**Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**_

___Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de_  
___Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no_  
___Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

___Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_  
___Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no_  
___Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_  
___Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

___**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni**_**  
**___**Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita**_**  
**___**Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**_

___All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
___All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___Just be friends Just be friends…_

___Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni_  
___Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite_  
___Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi_  
___Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

___**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo**_**  
**___**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo**_**  
**___**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita**_**  
**___**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**_

___Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de_  
___Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro_  
___Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni_  
___Boku ga iwanakya_

___**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen**_**  
**___**Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no**_**  
**___**Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada**_**  
**___**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**_

___Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito_  
___Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide_  
___Aruki dasunda_

___**Ichido dake, Ichido dake**_**  
**___**Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo**_**  
**___**Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni**_**  
**___**Ai ni iku yo**_

___Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou_  
___Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no_  
___Sono saki wa nani hitotsu_  
___Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

___**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku**_**  
**___**Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da**_**  
**___**Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda**_**  
**___**Kore de oshimai sa**_

___Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___It's time to say goodbye Just be friends_  
___All we gotta do Just be friends_  
___Just be friends_  
___Just be friends…_

___The crowd went wild and Hotaru and Mikan walked off stage, they could hear "Momo-chan! Rai-sama!"from behind them. The host then said," next is your two lovely twins Dei-chan and Chu-chan!" the crowd went wild again and Anna and Nonoko went onstage. "Just this song and then a final song and then we'll be outa here! We'll have another concert next month though, so be on the lookout for us!" anna said. The crowd went AAWWWWw! Nonoko giggled and the song started._

___**I like you, I love you: by Kagamine Rin**_

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
etto geemu demo suru  
shiritori shi yo  
shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.  
gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
nodo ga kawai te koe de nai

puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuha ru  
dame da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte

dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
etto sore ja ja janken shiyo  
jankenpon aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
okashii tte omottara gomen  
bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto

puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuhare  
dame da, yappari kowai no

kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no

ano ne, jitsuha,  
a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa,

atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su

ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,

anata ga, aa  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne

e eto, atashi  
anata no koto ga

ano ne atashi anata no koto  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
atashi wa anata ga

su, su, susu, susu, su su  
susu susu, su, su, su, su,  
suu, waa gomen, wasure te

matte!

su, su, susu, susu susu  
susu susu, su su su su  
su, su, susu, susu, su su

suki, daisuki!

When the song ended, the crowd went really wild. The twins laughed and blew kisses as they walked off stage. "Are you ready for the final song?"the host asked. The crowd shouted their reply. "Let's give it of for the whole band!" the audience roared as the four girls walked onstage. They had changed clothes. (**a/n too lazy to describe, so look on profile)**

**Akahitoha:Nico Nico Chorus Version**

kaze ni yurai de hirari mai chiru  
kimi no kata goshi ni akahitoha  
tada yori soeba wakari aeru to  
kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

tsuki akari terashi teta tōku no fue no ne okagura daiko  
ari fureta shiawase wa omoe ba konna ni suteki deshita

itsuka hanasō deaeta yorokobi  
awai itoshisa shirazu ni ita

kaze ni yurai de hirari mai chiru  
kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha  
tada yori soeba wakari aeru to  
kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake

odayaka ni semari kuru kisetsu wa oboroge saoishi hokage  
tsumazuite mayoi nagara susunde yuku nomo waruku nai yo

ima o tadayoi negai yo todoke to  
taeta inori o kasaneru dake

wasure rare nai omoide ga aru  
kimi no kata goshi sakura momiji  
tsuyoku hakanaku sekai o umete kono ai o towa ni sasagu

kaze ni yurete hirari mai chire  
koyoi yamiyo o akaku somete  
tada yori sotte daka rete itai  
kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made

Mikan's POV

When we finished, the crowd went wild and threw flowers at us. We each caught one and bid the audience goodbye. Then we went to go change and secretly left the park. "That was sooo fun!" Anna squealed. "Yeah"I agreed. We each went back to our rooms because we were tired, ate dinner, and went to sleep early that night.

**Yuri: so? How'd you like it? Please R&R! Mikan's sleeping and Natsume went off muttering something about eggplant. Huh! I hate eggplant…oh well! :D Please review!**


	4. Cosplay Day and New Band

**Yuri: even though I only have 3 chapters and 4 reviews I'm still so psyched! Thanks you for your 4 precious reviews that inspire me to write more! X] **

**Natsume: yeah, review more so there'll be more Natsumikan in it.**

**Yuri:sorry! Yeah, if you have any ideas and/or want more Natsumikan plz tell me! I might have a tiny case author's block or whatever.**

**Natsume: its writers block.**

**Yuri: authors**

**Natsume: writers**

**Yuri: authors**

**Mikan"*sweatdrop* oh well. Yuri-chan does NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs used here. ~Enjoy!~**

Chapter 4

**Her Rivals**

Mikan's POV

(1 month later)

"I'm so excited!"I squealed. "IKR? I hear that there's gunna be another group performing at the park too!"Anna said. "Hurry up, class is gunna start," Hotaru said indifferently. Yeesh. She's so cold sumtimes T^T but, that's cuz it's Anna and Nonoko's b-day today, and she's probably trying to act indifferent. We all went to our classrooms and I sat down. I heard a "Polka" from behind. I turned around. "Excuse me?" I saw natsume "I said polka. Tsk so childish" he said boredly. Slowly I realized what he meant. .1. "YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" I hissed while blushing madly. He smirked, SMIRKED, at me. Ugh! Guys can be so stupid sometimes.

Natsume's POV

I saw mikan sit in front of me and decided to have some fun. Why you ask? Because I'm seriously bored. "Polka" I said. She turned around. "Excuse me?" she said. "I said polka. Tsk so childish"I said boredly. I saw realization in her eyes. …."YOU PERVERTED BAKA!"she hissed and blushed. I smirked. This will be a fun year.

During lunch, my friend Ruka asked me and our two other friends Koko and Kitsuneme to go to his dorm room. When we got there Ruka was playing the piano. Yeah, he has a piano is his dorm. And, yes he knows how to play. Ruka has loved to play piano since he was little. He stopped for a while after his parents moved to England, and and decided to stay behind and live in the dorms. Since he was a close friend of mine, I decided to stay in the dorms at the academy too. He said, "I've been thinking. You know how when we were in 1st grade, you guys promised that we'd make a band?" But, that was like 7 years ago Ruka! Come on!" Koko and Kitsu said, no YELLED. Ruka puppy-dog eyed me. "Please Natsume!" do….not…break…. fine. "I'll do it if you can get either Koko or Kitsu to agree."I said. Ruka eyed them mischieviously. They sweatdropped. "I'm so lucky to have Imai as my friend"he chuckled. "Kitsu-kun. Imai happens to have pictures of when Anna and Nonoko went to the beach. In swimsuits…." Ruka didn't have to say anymore. Kitsu almost literally grew puppy ears and a tail and started begging. "Well, I guess Natsume and Kitsu are on my side Koko" I saw koko sigh and nod his head. "Well, we're popular enough among the girls at our school, so let's just keep our real personalities a secret k?" "sure"we all agreed. I mean, having 2 rows of all the girls in my grade appear in front of my car every morning saying,"good morning Hyuuga-sama"is disturbing enough already. "I already planned the song and costumes, and also the date in which we will be playing. It seems there will be another all girls band playing too. "ruka said. Cool. This might just be fun.

**At the park**

Mikan's POV

We arrived at the stage early, already in our costumes. It seems that there was an anime expo somewhere, and a cosplay café sponsored us, so what's better than having today Cosplay day? Haha. Yes, Anna and Nonoko made this up. I think it's just cause they want to see me and Hotaru in cosplay costumes….Well, we were already all in our cosplays. .ADORABLE. I have to give credit to the twins for picking out our costumes. We kept the same color contacts, but wore different wigs. (Pics on profile. Just imagine the exact same thing, just different eye color.) Anna and Nonoko wore sapphire blue contacts. Hotaru was a lighter purple, and I was a teal color. The show was about to start. Then, we saw THEM.

Ruka's POV

We were walking down to the stage, already in our disguises.**(A/N all of their costumes are on my profile.I'm describing the guys cause you've already seen the girl's wigs and stuff.)** I was wearing a white punkish wig and pinkish red contacts. I had a striped formal long sleeved shirt with a black tie and skull on the tie. I had a black armbamd and black skinny jeans with dark blue converse.

Natsume had a black punkish wig and silver contacts. He had a Black hoodie sweater with a white design on the front, and a trapezoid pocket. He also had on Black gloves . he wore a silver, black, and purple pair of headphones around his neck. He had on black plaid baggy shorts with silver chains, and back vans.

Koko and Kitsuneme both had a tanish brown wig that were sideswept and gold contacts. Koko had a Green sleevless polo and wore a yello tank top underneath. He wore grey skinny jeans and dark green converse. Kitsu had a blue tank top with yellow trim, and wore an orange tanktop underneath. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and yellow converse.

We started chatting for a while. When we got to the stage, we saw THEM.

Everyone's POV

WHO ARE THEY?

The Girl's POVs

Who are those guys. Oh yeah, the other band! But, I had to admit, they were hot.

The Guy's POVs

Who are those girls. Oh yeah, the other group! But, I have to admit, they are adorable.

Mikan's POV

I was the first to snap out of the shock. I gave them a bright smile and said,"Hi! Pleased to meet you all! My name is Momiji Pichi! Momo-chan or Momo for short! This is our band, Utsu Hana!" I don't know if it's just me, or if the guys had a bit of color in their faces, except the black haired guy who just covered his face with his bangs. I giggled. Anna and Nonoko recovered next. Or, it's just that Hotaru is busy sending the guys glares…"Hi! As you know from Momo-chan, our band is called Utsu Hana! My name is Deiji, Dei-chan for short-" and Anna got cut off by Nonoko. "and my name is Churippu, or Chu-chan for short." "we are twins!"they both exclaimed giving the guys sweet smiles. Yeah, the guys are definitely coloring, again with the guy with bangs. "Rairakku Ran. Rai for short. If you get me mad once, then you get to call me Ran-sama."Hotaru said with poisin dripping from her voice. We all shivered, even the bangs dude stiffened up.

Ruka's POV

I shivered, mental note,DO NOT GET RAI MAD! "Well", I said with a nervous smile, "our band is called Crimson Nightfall and my name is Lesu Uchido!" "I am Ikuto" said Koko. "and I am Akito"Kitsu stated. "We are also twins!" I looked at natsume. He still hadn't said anything. I poked him and cleared my throat. "Yo. Furea Shinku. Yes, you may call me Shinku-sama." Natsume said with a smirk. I saw Rai twinge in annoyance and Momiji's eyes suddenly flash. I laughed nervously and said, "Let's all get along!" Momiji immediantly perked up and smiled her sunny smile. "Let's!"she agreed. All of a sudden, the host said, "Welcome to Utsu Hana's concert!"and the crowd I never knew had formed cheered. Momiji and her Members calmly walked onstage and all smiled and waved, even Rai. "Thank you all for coming to this month's concert! Those of you that went to last month's, thanks too! Also, there is a new band today, so be on the watchout. Made up of all guys! Just some info for all yah girls" Momiji beamed. "Thank you for everything! We are going to sing some new songs today! Hope you enjoy!"

**Fifteen: by Taylor Swift**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Mikan's POV

When we finished there was a loud cheer and we saw the guys gaping at us. We all laughed, while Hotaru just smirked. We were having so much fun! "Just two more songs, and we'll hand it over to our new friends, the Crimson Nightfall!" I shouted in a hyper-ish voice. The crowd hooted and I said. "Let's get to it then! The next song I wrote while playing a video game!" the audience laughed and I grinned. The music started while we took our places. "I think you'll like this song.!" Me, anna, and nonoko went up the the mics and hotaru took out a cellphone and a paper with a bunch of numbers.

**Triple Baka:by Miku, Teto, and Neru**

Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo

shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru

kotoba ni sasoware

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"

"Honki de tsuraretaa"

Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki

hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta

Baka baka baka

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

Baka baka baka

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

watashi no iro ni shite ageru

Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa

sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta

"Oi sore wa dame daro"

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora

yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni

Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu

neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita

Baka baka baka

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara

Baka baka baka

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu

watashi no tame ni ok!

Baka baka baka

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

Baka baka baka

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

Baka baka baka

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara

Baka baka baka

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu

anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu

The crowd laughed and cheered while we all bowed and grinned at each other. "This is the last and final song, and this is for my three best friends here on stage right now!"I exclaimed while Anna and Nonoko got teary and Hotaru just muttered "baka".

**One and the Same:by Demi Levato and Selena Gomez**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

When I finished the song, Anna and Nonoko rushed up and hugged me and even Hotaru smiled a real smile. I said, "Thanks for always being there for me you guys!" Then, we walked off the stage and the guys walked up.

Koko's POV

The girls were pretty good. It surprised me. When we walked onstage we heard, "They're so hot! So cute! I wonder if there single." Me and Kitsu grinned and waved and some girls almost fainted. Haha! Ruka said, "Hi everyone! My name is Lesu Uchida, and this is Crimson Nightfall!"I smiled. Kitsu and Koko chorused, "We are Ikuto and Akito Hatsuke" "Yo, Furea Shinku. Shinku-sama," Natsume said with his signature smirk. I swear all the girls swooned except Momiji and them. "well, let's get this show on the road shall we?"I said cheerfully. We took our places and then smokebombs exploded. Natsume said, "the first song is…."

**Yuri: heheh sorry! I still need to figure out which songs, and I really wanted to post a chapter before Thanksgiving holiday! **

**Natsume: *Pissed* Imma kill you! *Throws fireball***

**Yuri: Jumps into random pool that came outa nowhere.**

**Mikan: Where'd that come from?**

**Hotaru: new invention. Portable pool..**

**Mikan: Ooohhh…well, R&R plz! Natsume! Stop trying to boil the pool water!**


	5. Happy Thanksgiving 2010

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! THANKS FOR READING THIS FANFICTION, AND YOU 4 REVIEWERS, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2010!**


	6. His Songs

Yuri: Sorry it takes me so long to update! I'm getting busier with homework and projects and piano, so forgive me! Thanks you Amulet Crimson for you kind and helpful reviews! :D all of the ppl who review get my blood pumping and make me wanna stir up more ideas and chapters! ;) so thanks you all the ppl who reviewed. Well, here's chapter 5!

Natsume: better be good for all of ur rambling.

Yuri: *Smiles evil smile* dun make me make you ridicule yourself in the the chapter Natsume. I can always repost chapters.

Natsume: crap *grows kitty ears* meow?

Yuri: good boy! *grins* heres some sardines.

Mikan:….? Ah well. Yuri does NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs.

**Chapter 5**

**His Songs**

Natsume's POV

"The first song is…..Loop." When the music started I walked up to the front of the stage, I grabbed the Mic, and started to tap my foot.

**Loop: by Heidi**

Sono me ni utsuru mono subete  
Maboroshi ni wa miemasenka  
Karami aitekete yukunaka  
Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteru no darou

Hoshii mono wa tatta hitotsu  
Sore wa iitai nan desuka  
Sukamuku to nado kanawanai  
Nagareteku ano kumo no you desu

Mitegoran dokomade mo tsunagatta sono riyuu wo

Kanashii kara sugara wo  
Sonna mono de ii janai ka  
Kazaranai mama mukaeru utsukushisa yo  
Itsuno hibi ga wakare wo tatoe doko ni ita toshitemo  
Kitto mada aeru

Kumanai ga kimi to boku  
Sono ishiki wa dare no mono  
Kuro no umi ga kedatare  
Nani ni nomare omoete yuku dake

Kanjiteru kono kokoro bokutachi wo ima shimeshite

Sabishii kara sugara wo  
Sonna mono de ii janai ka  
Kamirareta mama shini yuku utsukushisa yo  
Kono toso wa wakare wo tenohira de sukueru mono yo  
Yasashisa wo subete

When I finished singing all the girls screamed "Furea-sama!" and some guys cheered too. I was tired so I gave the microphone to Ruka and went backstage. The girls were already changed into the final song's costumes and Momiji smiled at me and said, "You were really good!" "Thanks," I said in a neutral voice. Onstage, Ruka said, "Just two more songs and then, we'll do a finale with the band Utsu Hana. How's that sound?" The audience replied by cheering loudly and all in all throwing a mini tantrum of excitedness. Pfft. Kinda funny watching it. Momiji probably saw my amusement in my eyes because she smiled too. I walked onstage with Ruka to start to sing.

Mikan's POV

I saw Furea-kun's eyes flicker in amusement and I impulsively smiled too. Then,Furea-kun walked onstage and I heard Lesu start to sing. **( A/N I know the song is cheesy, but please live with can skip the song to the next song if you want to)**

**Baby: by Justin Bieber**

**(A/N Ludacris is Natsume)**

(Oh Wooaah.) x3

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
[ From: . ]  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

**When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

When Lesu and Furea finished the crowd went wild. Furea just stood there while Lesu bowed and they both walked off. Then, Ikuto and Akito walked onstage and the audience cheered again. They both bowed and walked off the two separate mics. The music started and they started to sing.

**Servant of Evil: by Kagamine Len**

kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
kimi wa sokode waratte ite

kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini  
machi de mikaketa midori no anoko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochi-masita  
dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto  
kesite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotae you

dousite? namida ga tomara-nai

kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo"

kimi wa warau mujyaki ni warau  
mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
ikareru kokumin tachi no tede  
korega mukui dato iuno naraba  
boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou

"hora boku no fuku wo kasite ageru"  
"kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"  
"daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"  
"kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"

boku wa oujo kimi wa toubou-sha  
unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba  
boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru

mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni  
aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kun-rin siteta  
totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai

tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite

kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

moshimo umare kaware no naraba  
sono toki wa mata asondene

When the twins finished the whole audience cheered and I clapped. Then, all the guys went to the changing rooms to change and the host said,"Next, is a finale song made up of both the Utsu Hana and Crimson Nightfall's members!" We all walked onstage together. (A/N pic on profile)

**Gemini:by Nico Nico Chorus**

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU

Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU  
"Shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"KOKORO"

Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai...  
Naze watashi furueru? kasokusuru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO"?

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
Dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU

"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi kanashimi"  
Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU  
Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku  
okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"

"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa?  
kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"  
Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai  
demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai

("ANATA HA NAZE NAKUNO?")

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
Nante fukaku setsunai...

Ima kizuki hajimeta  
umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

Sou Ano hi Ano toki  
subete no kioku ni ))

Sandome wa madanai... sandome wa mada..."

Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu

((...MESSEEJI O... JUSHIN SHIMASU...  
...HASSHIN MOTO HA... MIRAI NO...  
...WATASHI?...))

Ima ieru  
hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni

((Ikuhyaku no toki o koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagose))

A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete  
((Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Issho ni sugoseta hibi o  
((Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Anaga ta watashi ni kureta subete  
((Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimikara no "MAGOKORO"))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Eien ni utau  
((Yondome wa iranai... Yondome wa iranaiyo))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU

Normal POV

When the two bands finished, the crowd was silent. All of a sudden, the crowd burst into a fireworks of cheering, whooping, screaming, and the repetitive cycle of flowers being thrown from the crowd. The guys waved while the girls all blew kisses. Then, each groups went to their respective changing rooms and both snuck out through two cars parked behind the changing rooms.

Hotaru's POV

When we got back to me and Mikan's mansion, I helped the baka trio finish hw and escorted the twins out. Then, I went to sleep.

Mikan's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I somehow woke up early. I hummed Gemini and got dressed. When I went downstairs, I saw Youchi and Hotaru already up and eating. They had left a plate for me. I took a seat and ate. When we finished, I asked youchi, "How's middle school?" "Good, I met this girl that looked a lot like your friend's younger sister." I was surprised. "Which friend?" "The one with bubblegum hair" youchi replied. AMU! "But, she looked sorta different" youchi said again. I calmed down. Nah! She couldn't be here! She was back in Seiyo Elementary! I walked with yo and hotaru down our street till we got to a fork. Me and Hotaru went right while Yo-kun went left. When we got to school, we went to our classroom only to find Ruka and Natsume already there. We went to our seats and I started humming Loop unintentionally.

Natsume's POV

I saw Polka and the Blackmail Queen (or so I hear ppl call her) walk in. I ignored them and kept talking to Ruka. All of a sudden, I heard Loop being hummed. I turned around and saw Mi-Polka humming the tune. I stared at her. She looked at me. "What?" she said innocently. "How do you know that song?" I asked. She looked startled. Hotaru cut in "We were walking in the park when we saw a stage. One of our friends told us about a band called Crimson Nightfall and had recorded the concert along with an all girl's band called Utsu Hana. She sent us the recording." Oh. "Oh….."I said in a monotone voice. "me and ruka heard the concert and didn't see you during it."I said. Ruka played along. "Yeah, both bands are really good." I saw mikan bright up a little, then suddenly she went back to normal. "Yeah, the boy band is pretty good too," she agreed. I swear I saw Ruka flush a little. All of a sudden, kids started piling in. then, gay teacher walked-no skipped- into the room. He said in a cheerful voice, "we will be having ten new students in a week or so!" wow, that's a lot in one week, even in a month. The others were also murmuring. I saw mikan shoot a questioning look at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded. Mikan's eyes widened and then, what the heck? Her eyes are friggin SPARKLING! Pfft. That's weird. I saw Hotaru text Mikan. I looked at Mikan's phone when she took I tout. It read, "Let's ask Youichi again about Ami." Mikan smiled and nodded. Do those two know the newcomers? Who the hell is Youichi? this is really weird….

**Yuri: Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm still thinking of when to add in the Shugo Chara ppl. Maybe the 6,7,or 8 chapter. Srry about the cheesy ending.**

**Natsume: oh, well I wanted to talk to Ikuto.**

**Mikan: I wanted to talk to ALL of them, especially Amu-chan!**

**Hotaru: Rima…..**

**Anna: Yaya!**

**Nonoko: Ami!**

**Ruka: Tadase-kun…..Nagi….**

**Koko and Kitsu: KUKAI-NII SAN!**

**Mikan: UTAU-NII CHAN!**

**Yuri:…..are you guys just stating your favorites or the ppl?**

**All: YES!**

**Yuri:…..? well, R&R! (still open for song ideas! :D)**


	7. PLEASE READ!

I'm thinking of making another chapter by Christmas eve. If you want it the please review! ^^

Oh yeah, I'm thinking about writing a one-shot, but I don't know whether I should do it about gakuen alice or shugo chara. Please tell me which one you want!


	8. New Recruits and New Students

**Yuri: hihi pplz! Well, you guys asked for another chapter before Christmas Eve, so here it is! :DDD jk.. srry this is late….well, merry Christmas?and have a happy new year everyone! ~!~ILY~**

**Natsume: Finally, hey, when will there be Shugo Chara? Huh? And when will there be Natsumikan in it?**

**Mikan: yeah! I wanna see AMUUUU**

**Yuri: shuddup….*yawn* zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Mikan: *sweatdrop* well, Yuri doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 6**

**New recruits and new studentseepa**

Mikan's POV

When class ended, I walked out of the classroom. I sensed someone behind me. I ran to a bend and hid behind the wall. I saw Natsu – Hyuuga turn the corner and I sighed in relief. I turned around and continued walking. Then, I ran outside to flag a taxi home. When I went to my room, I saw Yo-kun and Hotaru-chan already there. I asked Yo-kun, "so, I think you really did see Ami" "yep…." Yo-kun replied. I guessed that Hotaru-chan already told him about our new students, so I told Yo-kun to go back to his room. When he left, I asked Hotaru **(A/N no more –chan. It's really annoying me to add the honorifics, soooo yeah.)** if we could have a Christmas concert cuz it's almost Christmas. She said yeah. I called Anna and Nonoko and told them about Amu and asked them if they minded having a Christmas concert. They seemed delighted, so I told them to come over. They came over with costumes in hand. They had six since I told them I would look for two new members.

When I walked around campus I heard a girl singing. I followed the voice to the art room. I saw a girl with short green hair with permed curls at the ends in the middle of the room. When she saw me, she abruptly stopped singing. "What do you want?" she demanded with an ATTITUDE. I sweatdropped. I said, "hey, wats your name?" "Sumire" she answered. " I really like your singing voice, would you please join our band? We sing in front of audiences at the park every month and wear costumes to keep it a secret. Also,there's another group of guys that are going to sing with us." When she heard the word GUYS she perked up. "deal" she said. "well…here's my address. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and another girl will be there. Meet us for costumes and rehearsal!" I said cheerily. Sumire smiled and left. Well, I only need one more person. I think I know just the one!

When I was walking down the hall, I bumped into Burger King! No, just kidding. It was Hyuuga. "Hey Polka" he smirked. Ugh! "Hey sissy boy" I smirked back when I saw something. He raised an eyebrow. I started laughing uncontrollably. Wat? He was wearing a crown. The crown had BUNNY EARS attached to it! I took out my cell and took three pics. He looked at me and said, "So you think I'm hot? Y are you taking pics?" he smirked. Ugh! Him and his damn EGO! I smirked back, "hey, give me your cell." He raised an eyebrow and smirked again. He threw a paper airplane at me. I caught iit swiftly and opened it. I took my cell and texted him saying, "don't sleep in a class full of girls" then, I sent him one of the pics that I had recemtly taken. I said, " Ja ne~!" smirked, and left. I heard him flip open hin cell and look at the text I sent him. He muttered, "damn fangirls…" I sent the photo to Hotaru to let her "earn" money. I started walking when I heard a group of people talking and laughing. I looked over and saw a flash of blue and pink. My eyes widened. Could it be?

Hotaru's POV

When I looked at the pic Mikan sent me, I smirked. Perfect blackmail material. I heard some kids talking, I looked over and saw a tall guy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. I also saw a girl with long, blonde hair and the same orbs as me. I thought, was it them?

Mikan and Hotaru POV

Our friends from Seiyo Academy?

Mikan POV

I saw Hotaru staring at a couple that I recognized. I walked over to her and whispered, " utau…" she nodded. I smirked and texted her something. She looked and smirked too. I saw the girl, Utau, and the guy, Kukai, talk together and laugh. Their faces were 6 in. apart. I covered my eyes and gave Hotaru a camera. Then, I started to speed walk right toward the couple. I bumped/pushed Utau from behind and muttered an apology, then went behind a bush and scurried to Hotaru. I whispered, "did you get it?" She grinned in return and showed me the camera. When I looked, I nearly burst into laughter. It showed Utau and Kukai kissing, with both of their eyes wide open and both of them red as a tomato. I took a pic with my phone and headed toward the group that I had heard earlier.

I saw the group and took out my phone. I texted my friend and sent her the utau pic. I saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and big, golden orbs take out her phone. Then, I put on the bloody mask Hotaru gave me and waited for her to show her cell to the guy with midnight blue eyes and hair next to her. Soon enough, she did. Then, I took out my fake saw and lurched out of the bushed while screaming and waving my saw in the air at the same time. I saw the girl scream and clutch the guy's shirt. Everyone else started to scream too. I laughed and laughed till I fell to the ground with laughter. Everyone stared. I stood up and took off my mask while wiping away tears from my eyes. I was still chuckling and clutching my stomach. I sighed. "Hello Amu! Have you had Amuto yet?" I teased. The Bubble gum pink haired girl blushed a million shades of red while the midnight blue haired guy shuckled and ruffle my hair. "Mouuu~! Ikuto! You messed up my haiiiir!" I pouted. Ikuto laughed while Amu calmed down a little. "Who's Amuto?" a girl with auburn hair tied up in pigtails asked. Amu blushed again. We all laughed. "You don't need to know Yaya" I answered. Yaya pouted. "Now now ace," said a boy with green hair and glasses. I decided to pass around the "love". "Kairi! Where's Yairi?" I asked loudly. Yaya seemed confused. Kairi blushed too. I saw Rima, a petite figure with soft golden eyes and long blonde locks. I also saw Nagihiko, or Nagi. A taller figure with golden eyes and long straight indigo hair. Nagi looked more like a female. He said he had to crossdress once. After that, Rima called him Gay. I walked over to Nagi and whispered in his ear, "Hey Nagi, I saw a cute wedding ring shop that sold pretty diamond rings with a fair price. Wanna go check it out after school? I also happen to know that Rima loves gold." I took a step back and smirked while I admired my work. Nagi looked confused, then blushed. Then, he turned scarlett and blushed millions of crimson. All of a sudden, Natsume's smirking face flashed in my mind. His crimson eyes… I unknowingly flushed. Amu smirked. "Mikaaaaaan~ have you got a boy frienddddd?" Ikuto's eyes flared. "Where…..is…..he….." he growled. I sweatdropped. "Nowhere Ikuto. I don't have a boy friend." I said. He calmed down. I said, "Since my family has such a big part in the funds of the school, I made us all in the same homeroom even though we are in different grades. I also put Amu in the same classes as Ikuto because she has such high grades. I also made Kairi Yaya's tutor in Grammar, Writing, Math, and Social Science. Kukai and Utau have the same P.E. and Music, while Rima and Nagi have the same P.E., Literature, Science, Art, and Elective. Some of my friends are in each of your classes. Like, for Nagi and Rima, Hotaru and Ruka are in all of your classes. Ask them if they know Mikan and they'll help you." They all looked at me with beaming faces and thanked me. I smiled back. "I missed you all" I said. They all suffocated/hugged me. I pulled Amu aside and asked her, "Could you please join my band for the Christmas concert? You don't have to show your real identity and it's only for a day." She pondered the idea for a little while and agreed.

Normal POV

Mikan danced with happiness and sped off to tell the news to the others. Amu walked back to the group and saw Ikuto done telling Kukai and Utau everything. She showed the two the pic and cracked up at their faces.

Natsume's POV

When I was walking in the hallway, I saw Polka happily skipping down the hallway. She smiled a beaming smile at me and said, "Hi Natsume~!" for some reason, it felt like all my worries were gone for 5 seconds. When she left, I felt my face flushing. I lowered my head to cover my face with my bangs. I saw Ruka come up and say, "We need to prepare for the Christma-" but stopped when he saw my bangs covering my face. He came up to me and puchhed my bangs up with his hand. He laughed. "Are you blushing?" he laughed. "tch" I replied as my face turned back to normal. He sighed. "well, I have the outfits and song done and written, but we need two more singers. Think you can find some?" "Sure" I replied cooly. We high fived and headed to our next classes.

**Yuri: sorry this is crazy late. I was in Taiwan for winter break and I didn't have any internet so I couldn't post this. I did write it though. I was planning to post this on Christmas or Christmas Eve and then post the next chapter on New Year, but since I can't, I just posted this whenever I had internet. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year everyone!**


	9. oneshot

I'm thinking of making another chapter by Christmas eve. If you want it the please review! ^^

Oh yeah, I'm thinking about writing a one-shot, but I don't know whether I should do it about gakuen alice or shugo chara. Please tell me which one you want!


	10. Christmas and New Year concert

**Yuri: Happy SUPER late new year everyone! I was rereading and I made a mistake in Chapter 3. Woops! Sorry ! . im such a fail….**

**Natsume and Mikan: (shouts/mumbles) Happy belated new year!**

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas and New Year Concert**

Natsume's POV

When I went to class, I was racking my brain for two new members when I saw Polka stand up. I thought at first that we were supposed to go to lunch, so I was about to get up, when Polka took a whiteboard marker and wrote the answer to a really hard math problem in 2 seconds. Froggy-sensei looked baffled. She sat back down and smirked. I saw some guys in the back faint. I felt veins on my head pop. But why? I saw our class representative, Yuu, stand up and give an announcement about the talent show on Christmas Day. I saw Mikan text someone something. Uninterested, I started to look out the window. Soon enough, with a manga on my face, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Polka's face 3 feet apart from mine. She was staring at me. She said, "You awake yet kitty?" I raised an eyebrow at this. She said, "member the text I sent you?" _Don't sleep in a class full of girls_ I nodded. She threw something at my

face and left. I caught it and opened it. It was a mirror. When I did, I groaned. Someone had put black cat ears and draw whiskers on my face. I felt my cell ring, and opened it. When I did, I saw Polka had sent me something. When I opened it, it was a picture of me with my kitty costume sleeping with no manga on my face. Some girl probably took it off while I was sleeping. Ugh. I went to wash my face and rip the ears.

Ruka's POV

While I was walking down the hall, I suddenly had an idea on who to ask for the new band members while I was. I walked to the student council room, and there sat Yuu working. I went over to him and said, "Iinchou! Hey, I'm in this band, and we need two more members. It'll help us a lot if you join! It will also give us something to put on our college resume!" After that, Yuu agreed saying, "For the sake of your resumes!" well, that leaves the last one to Natsume. I texted him saying I already found one and the other was up to him.

Natsume's POV

I saw a group of kids my age and up talking and laughing. I heard one guy that looked maybe 3 or 4 years older than me, and MAYBE as good looking as me say, "Hey Amu, I'm bored. Want to get some crepes?" "Amu" replied, "Sure Ikuto! Hey, guys! Want to go get some crepes?" All the others agreed. When they were about to leave, I went up to Ikuto and said, "Hey, my name's Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. Look, I'm in this band, and we need another member. Can you join?" while ruffling my already messy hair. Amu looked at Ikuto and raised an eyebrow. She dragged him aside and started to talk to him. He talked back. I was too far, but I could only make out one word. Sakura. Polka? What did she have to do with this. Well, they could have been talking about the flower. Then, I saw them smirk and Ikuto walked back to me. "Sure, my girlfriend said fine and besides, you look like a DECENT person. Still not as good looking as me, but I can take it," Ikuto smirked. I smirked too. I'm starting to like this guy. I gave him a piece of paper with Ruka's address and everything else he needed to know.

Ikuto's POV

So this is one of Mikan's classmates. I like this kid. His eyes are interesting, but like I'm one to talk. Amu said to have a plan that included those two being a perfect couple or something. I'll ask if I can choose a song for one of them to sing. Well, Amu's joining Utsu Hana. I'm joining Crimson Nightfall. Two bands that are so close, yet they all don't know it. Youngsters these days…

Anna's POV

When I was walking down the hall, I saw Kitsu trying to flirt with some random girls. For some reason, there was a pain in my chest. But why? I rushed over to Nonoko to tell her about the pain, only to find her sitting on her bed with a pained look on her face. I said, "Whats wrong Nonoko?" "I saw Yuu helping some girl with her work, and this fire rushed throughout my whole body!" "Yeah, same thing happened to me when I saw Kitsu and some girls too!" I agreed. We both agreed to ask Mikan about it.

Hotaru's POV

I was walking down the hall when I say Ruka feeding his pet bunny Usagi. I took out my camera. Click click. He looked up with a confused look on his face. I looked at him with money signs on my face. He sighed, "I have to really be careful around you huh?" with a smile gracing his lips. For some reason, my heart fluttered, then went back to normal. I kept a stoic expression and said, "Hn.." then I walked away.

Mikan's POV

While walking down the hallways, I went into the garden. When I thought of Hyuuga, I wonder why I flushed. I don't like him or anything. He's a big fat jerk with a big fat EGO. The narcissist. I wonder why girls fall for him. "Why waste their time on the hentai?" I wondered aloud. "Cause they're head over heels about me?" said an amused voice. I sighed. "Hey Hyuuga" "What happened to the first name basis?" he mused. "That only happened once." I smirked. Time to tease. "Hey Hyuuga, why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. He smirked. "You interested? And they're all too regular." I smirked too. "No I'm not. So you like interesting people huh?" "yeah.." he said cooly. "Okay, I'll ask Gay-sensei for the website for online dating for men. I assure you you'll find many INTERESTING **GAYS** on the website. Because it seems you don't have any interest in women, how about try it with men? Then, maybe your fangirl problem will be solved. " I smirked at his reaction. I turned around and waved. Just as I turned the bell rang so I headed to my music class.

Natsume's POV

While walking to my class I smirked. Hmmm. Polka is interesting. The fact that she's not head over heels about me makes me drawn toward her. However, not like other girls. No, she's different. Maybe that's why my heart skips a beat around her? Or how I feel obligated to tease her whenever possible? I frowned in frustration for not being able to figure out the feeling. Oh well, after class, I signed up our band for the talent show, and decided to make our Christmas Concert and Talent show concert one same thing. I went to Ruka's dorm to meet our new members and give him the info. Afterwards, we all went back to our dorms and slept.

Mikan's POV

After class, I went to my house and saw all the members already there. I introduced Amu to the twins and Sumire. Hotaru and Amu exchanged greetings. Then, I told Hotaru that I wanted to mix the Christmas Concert and the Talent show. We all decided to do it for the talent show instead. We put up flyers around the place we usually perform saying that instead, that month we were doing the talent show. Then, we all tried on our costumes and did a rehearsal. We ate dinner at my house, and everyone left afterwards. I talked to Yo-kun about Ami for a little while, then changed the subject to one of his good friends. "hey Yo, how's Aoi? Have you gotten anywhere with her yet?" I teased about one of his previous crushes. He blushed at the mention of Aoi. "u-uh u-um….hey! I found out her last name!" he answered trying to change the subject. I decided to quit the teasing. "What is it?" I asked. "Hyuuga" he answered. I was shocked. "H-hyuuga?" I stuttered. Yo raised an eyebrow. "Do you know one of the Hyuugas? I heard Aoi has an older brother. She said he had the same hair and eye color as her. " I facepalmed myself for not realizing the similarities between Aoi and Hyuuga. I mean, I HAVE seen Aoi before. She's such a sweet child, unlike her older brother. "I know her older brother. He's my classmate and a real jerk." Yo smiled. "I wanna meet him. " I sighed. "Fine, you don't have school tomorrow right? I'll take you to school with me tomorrow. Amu and them are transferring into my school tomorrow too anyways." Yo's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Onii-chan!" I smiled at him and ushered him out of my room. Then, I finished making plans and chatted with my Seiyou friends. **( A/N I was bored, so the next chapter is gunna be the chat they had k? you can skip it if you want to)** After, I went to bed and slept.

The next day, I brought Yo with me to class. Everyone stared and commented, "So cuteee!" he just smiled and stayed close to me. I laughed at this. When I entered the classroom, Yo tugged my arm and pointed. I saw him pointing to Hyuuga. I smiled at Yo and nodded. He gulped and went to go talk to him. I walked over to Hyuuga and said, "Hey Hyuuga. I found out the website from sensei. Oh yeah, this is Yoiuchi Sakura, my younger brother. He doesn't have school today so I brought him to class." I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's about Aoi. Young love…" and then giggled when Hyuuga's Possesive brotherly-ness came out. I sighed. "Hyuuga, stop that. Let them be young yeesh. I let Yo do what he wants, let her do what she wants too!" Hyuuga calmed down after that, and then the two started talking. I walked to my friends and chatted. I told Anna, "Let Yo follow you to your cooking class. He likes sweets." She seemed delighted to have someone to taste test. After, gay-sensei came in and said, "The new students are here." I got up and whispered to the teacher, "They're my childhood friends. Can me and Hotaru go and get them?" he nodded and I motioned for Hotaru to follow. The class was in an uproar. I went outside and greeted them in the hallway. I turned to ikuto and warned him about the many single men in the class. He nodded. I smiled at them all and went inside. Narumi said, "These are the new students. However, some will be in the middle school division, some will be in other classes. " Amu went first. "Yo. Hinamori Amu." I saw all the guys drool except Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Yuu. Then went Ikuto. "Watsup. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm sorry guys, suck up your drool. She taken." He said wrapping his arms possessively around Amu's waist and Amu blushed a little. The girls started drooling except Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. Yaya and Kairi went next. "HIya~! Yaya's name is Yuiki yaya! Nice to meet you! I'm in the middle school division!" "Hello. Sanjo Kairi. Middle school division. Please take care of me." Everyone sweatdropped at the complete opposites. Then, Rima and Nagi. "Mashiro Rima." Said Rima in an adorably cute and quiet voice. All the guys- not including our favorite five, and some girls-not including our favorite four, Sumire doesn't count, said "Awwwww". "Pleased to meet you all. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Call me Nagi for short!" said Nagi in a polite tone. The girls went gaga. Tadase and Nadeshiko had just arrived so they introduced them selves. The blonde went first. "Pleased to meet you! My name is Hotori Tadase. Please take care of me!" "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Call me Nade! I am Nagi's twin sister." Everyone blushed at the sight of the two "royal" students. They gave off a holy aura. "Yo! My name is Souma Kukai!" "Hello everyone! My name is Hoshina Utau." Everyone gasped at the sight of the famous singer and athlete.

Then, they were assigned seats and I went to my seat. Narumi called free-period. Everyone started talking. I talked to my friends when I saw Ikuto going to Natsume. I lifted my eyebrow about that but ignored it. Time passed and soon enough I was in my room with my band members. I said, "Hey. The concerts in two days…." Everyone nodded. We all practiced and went to sleep.

**~TWO DAYS LATER~**

Still mikan's pov

It was time for the concert. Utsu Hana was first, then Crimson Nighfall.

I was wearing a black straight wig that ended near my knees. I had on a spaghetti strap dress that was red. The bottom of it was lined with fur and it ended at my knees. I also wore a green tie. I had on green boots that had fur on the inside and reached just below my knees. I had on white, red, and green plaid fingerless gloves that ended just below my elbows. To top it off, I had on a red santa hat and wore gold bangles.

Hotaru was wearing the same as me, except the dress was green and the tie and boots were red. Her wig was wavy with red at the tips and yellow near the crown. In between were different shades of orange.

Anna and Nonoko had on long sleeped dresses that had hoodies attached and ended below their knees. The hoods were lined with fur, as were the bottom of the dress and the edge of the sleeves. There were little puff balls of fur dangling from with ropes that were attached to the front. They had tied the two ropes into bows. They both wore white boots that stopped below the knees. Anna's dress was red and she wore a green headband while Nonoko's dress was green and she wore a red headband. They both wore rings that had a little heart with wings and a halo on them. Both had on a braided silver wig with the braid hanging over their shoulders.

Amu wore a straight lavender wig with bangs. Her wig ended at her waist with the ends of the hair a bit curled. She had mini white flowers clipped onto her bangs and wore a red santa hat. She also had Saphire blue contacts. She wore a black choker with an emerald attached to it. She had red armbands that had golden mistletoes attached to them. She had on a red tang top that had fur trimming the top and laced at the front. There were two fluff balls attached to the ends. She wore a red flowing skirt that had fur trimming the bottom edge. She also wore a leather wrap around her wrist that had a gold chain attached. **(pic on profile.)**

Sumire wore a straight light brown wig with bangs that ended just below her shoulders. She had emerald green contacts too. She wore a red ang green striped sleevless top with matching arm and leg warmers. Her top had on red bow attached to the top edge. She had a short red plaid skirt that reached above her knees. She wore bright green converse. She also had a red and green striped hat with long grey bunny ears attached.**(pic on profile)**

We nervously waited for the concert to start with the band crimson nightfall.

Natsume's POV

I was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt and red plaid pants. I also wore a red tie. I had on a silver messy wig and emerald contacts. I also had a gold chain attached to my belt hook on my pants. A green and red striped bracelet was on my wrist. I wore green converse.

Ruka was wearing the same as me except him pants and tie were green. He had on a Messy wig that changed color from blue to purple to blue to purple and back again whenever he moved. He had red converse.

Kitsu and Koko both wore a red long sleeve and black skinny jeans with green converse. Both also had on a red and white scarf and santa hats. However, kitsu had on a golden yellow messy wig while koko had on a sorta spiky dark brown wig. Both had sapphire blue contacts. (Pic on profile)

Yuu had on rusty red wig and contacts. He wore a red santa hat with reindeers antlers attached to it. He had on a red long sleeved with fur trimming the top and bottom and also the sleeves. He had a golden bell attached to the front. He had on red shorts and red boots with fur attached to the top. He had protested against such a childish costume, but he had arrived late and all the other costumes were tooken by the time he had arrived. (pic on profile)

Ikuto had on a messy orange wig and dull brown contacs. He had on a santa hat and a red hoody with fur on the edges. He wore black pants and green converse.(pic on profile)

Normal POV

The concert had started and the whole school was there to watch. Amu went on stage and said, "Thank you for joining the Gakuen Alice Annual Talent show. First off will be Utsu Hana, then Crimson nightfall. After, the band members will be judging the talent show.

Then the whole band of Utsu Hana went onstage and Mikan went to the mic. "Hi! If any of you don't know us, my name is Momiji Pichi. This is our band Utsu Hana! This is my friend Rairakku Ran. Rai for short," pointing to Hotaru, "and my twin friends Deiji and Churippu Youka!" she pointed to Anna and Nonoko. "Today however, we have two new members!" Amu went to the mic. "Yo. Shiroi Bara."she said cooly and handed the mic to Sumire. "Hi! My name is Komamiru Kosui." She said with a teensy bit of haughtiness in it. Mikan received the mic and said, "Well! Hope you like our performance!" and music started.

**Rolling Girl: by Hatsune Miku**

rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite  
sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite

"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

mō shippai mō shippai  
machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima"

rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro  
kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te

"mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta  
dō nattatte iin datte sa  
machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
watashi o dōka korogashite to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima"

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne"  
iki o yameru no ima

When the song ended, everyone had held their breath. Suddenly, the whole crowd burst into applause and most of the audience had cried. Then, Anna and Nonoko went onstage. And two different songs were played at once.

**Just be Metldown: by Luka and Rin**

**I'm sorry but I can't find the lyrics to this, so instead here's the link to the song.**

**.com/watch?v=nlHZqbpdOBg**

Again, they received a huge applause and by this time, people were chanting, "Utsu Hana! Utsu Hana!" then, Amu and Sumire went onstage and music started again

**Don't say Lazy: K-On! Ending**

kono me de shikkari misadamete

yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite

chikamichi areba sore ga oudou

hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita

sore dake de nanka tasseikan

daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto

jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai

Please don't say "You are lazy"

datte hontou wa Crazy

nou aru taka wa sou

mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu

souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei

hattentochuu dashi...

dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu

sono me ni utsuranai dake datte

yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte

itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite

sono bun zenryoku de nemutte

YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta

sore dake de nande? haibokukan

sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite

juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi

Please don't say "You are lazy"

datte hontou wa Crazy

kujakutachi wa sou

koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru n desu

gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin

yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...

dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu

YABA masaka REDDO POINTO! iya GIRI KURIA!

sore dake de nante zennoukan

daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto

jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai

Please don't say "You are lazy"

datte hontou wa Crazy

hakuchoutachi wa sou

mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu

honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi

zentoyouyou dashi...

dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu

Honestly, saying the crowd was applauding would be a SERIOUS understatement. They were practically scrambling over each other to try to see. Then, Hotaru and Mikan slowly went onstage. Low music started playing and the crowd quieted down.

**Persona Alice by: Hatsune Miku**

Sore wa, tooi sekai de no o-hanashi.  
Aru basho ni, majyo ni "tanin no kao o miru to shindeshimau noroi" o kakerareta onna no ko ga imashita.  
Kanojyo wa noroi no kakatta hi kara zutto hitori de usugurai hibi o kurashite ori.  
Oya ni mo tomodachi ni mo, mou nan-nen mo atte imasen.

Nano de, kanojyo no hanashiaite wa tatta hitori.  
Minamo ni utsuru, jibun no sugata dake deshita.

Minamo ni utsuru no wa garasu dama no aoi hitomi o shita kamen no kao  
Shizunda toudai wa awaku yuragi mitsu ya kana koe

Daremo watashi no koto shiranai kara watashi wa dare no koto mo shiranai no  
Marui tokei hari wa jyuu-go o sashi sakasama ni naru

SAKEBU WA henji wa nai no ka nanimo kikoenai  
WARAU WA ukabeta tokoro de dare ni mo mienai no

pa 4'i ka mM dzi 4a 4o m'i 4a Ji ka (pa ri ka mu di ra ro mi ra ni ka)

Sore wa maru de yume no naka de  
Usagi o oikakete ana ni ochita ano jyoujyo no you da  
Eshira Eshira massakasama ni naru  
Minamo no kamen wa doushite ka totemo kanashisou de

Aoiro ukabu kane no fuusen  
Madoromi aburae no gu no naka  
Kudaketa kaeru ishi ni kawari  
Dareka ga waratta you na ki ga

Kanashikunai wa datte horara  
Fuusen yori migaru na kibun da wa!  
Nuitsukerareta minamo no sugata  
"Honto ni sou ka?" to toita dasu

NAITERU minasoko yodomu kigi no eda zutto  
KIKOERU doko kara to mo naku kirameku suzu no oto ga

wa do 4a pM dzi 4a mM Ji 4a mi ka (wa do ra fyu di ra mu ni ra mi ka)

Sore wa totemo sewashiku warai  
Shikiri ni tokei o mite hashiri mawaru ano usagi no you da  
Eshira Eshira naiteru no wa dare da?  
Minamo no kamen ga itazura ni sotto sasayaita

"Kimi wa doushite naiteirunda?"  
"Anata ga soko ni iru kara yo"

"Boku wa koko ni icchaikenai no ka?"  
"Sou, dakara, kiete"

"Iya da"

"Kimi mo issho ni ikou"  
"Iya yo"

"..."  
"Onegai dakara, futari kiri ni shite"

Yasui kotoba o anata wa iu  
Watashi wa warau kamen wa azawarau  
Nani hitotsu shiranai kuse ni douse wasureteshimau kuse ni  
Kurai minamo ni ashi o tsukeru  
Kamen wa kanki no koe de iu  
"Haroo! Haroo! Matteimashita!" nami o yonde waratteita  
Atatakai te ga watashi o tori  
Watashi to kamen o hikisaita  
Nukumori no naka hikari o sagashita kedo  
Nanimo mienai

"Nee... koko wa toudai no fumoto?"  
"E?"

"Totemo kurakute... doushite ka kokochiyoi no"  
"...Sou ka"  
"Kimi no me wa mou..."

Sore wa totemo suteki na mono  
Osoroshii saiban kara me ga sameta ano jyoujyo no you da  
Eshira Eshira wa mou inai no yo  
Minasoko shizumu toudai to tomo ni yume o miru

Yugamu iro mo katachi mo subete  
Nakushita kawari ni uketotta kono te no nukumori o  
Ran row zui la ge ryu zi la  
Massakasama ni naru  
Minamo ni utsuru no wa osoraku mou

Watashi dake

(Sayonara)

Nagai nagai yume o miteita no kamoshirenai.  
Moshiku wa, ima masa ni yume no tochuu nano kamoshirenai.  
Jyoujyo wa hito-tsubu no namida o sono minamo ni otoshi, tohou ni kureru you na michi o aruite ikimashita.

When the song ended, EVERYONE was crying and there were different varieties of flowers everywhere. Each band member caught one and six mics were brought out. Each member went to a different mic and Hotaru said, "this is the last song for us. After this, Crimson Nightfall will sing." Then music started.

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**** Nico Nico Chorus Version**

**.com/watch?v=68UwLFMEP0M&feature=related (****listen to this version)**

itsumo doori no aru hi no koto  
kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta  
"konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"

"tama ni wa ii koto iunda ne"  
nante minna shite itta waratta  
akari mo nai michi wo  
baka mitai ni hashaide aruita  
kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni  
oshitsubusarenai you ni

makkura na sekai kara miageta  
yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de

itsukara darou kimi no koto wo  
oikakeru watashi ga ita  
dou ka onegai  
odorokanai de kiite yo  
watashi no kono omoi wo

"are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, BEGA"  
kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku  
oboete sora wo miru  
yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama  
dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama  
kore ja hitoribocchi

tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi  
watashi wa nani mo ienakute

hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo  
doko ka de wakatteita  
mitsukattatte todoki wa shinai  
dame da yo nakanai de  
sou iikikaseta

tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de  
kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteita

dakedo

mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku  
aa sou ka suki ni narutte  
kouiu koto nanda ne

doushitai?

itte goran  
kokoro no koe ga suru  
kimi no tonari ga ii  
shinjitsu wa zankoku da

iwanakatta  
ienakatta  
nidoto modorenai

ano natsu no hi  
kirameku hoshi  
ima demo omoidaseru yo  
waratta kao mo  
okotta kao mo  
daisuki deshita

okashii yo ne  
wakatteta no ni  
kimi no shiranai  
watashi dake no himitsu  
yoru wo koete  
tooi omoide no kimi ga  
yubi wo sasu  
mujakina koe de

They bowed and left the stage with the crowd cheering. Then, ruka went up and said, "HI everyone! My name is Lesu Uchido! This is our band Crimson Nightfall! Thanks for coming to last month;s concert if you did! Since this is only our second or so performance, we will only be singing a couple of songs! Well, here are my fellow members!" Kitsu and Koko went up. "Hi! We are Ikuto and Akito Hatsuke!" they both grinned and handed the mic to Natsume. "wats up. Furea Shinku. You can call me Shinku-sama. Ruka rolled his eyes.

Ruka's POV

I rolled my eyes at Natsume's ego. Then, the mic got handed to Yuu. "Pleased to meet you! My name's Hiya Joki! I'm a new member!" Ikuto. "Yo, the name's Hotto Hinotama. At your service." He said with a light bow and a playful wink. I saw girls go down everywhere like dominoes. Then we all went to our places and the music started.

**Hot Air Balloon by: Owl City**

We wrote a prelude to our own fairy tale

And bought a parachute at a church rummage sale

And with a mean sewing machine and miles of thread

We sewed the day above L.A. in navy and red

We roamed a racetrack through your mom's kitchen chairs

And fought the shadows back down your dark basement stairs

I lit a match then let it catch to light up the room

And then you yelled as we beheld and old maroon hot air balloon

I'll be out of my mind

And you'll be out of ideas pretty soon

So let's spend the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down

La la la la la la

La la la la la la

We drank the great lakes like cold lemonade

And both got stomach aches, sprawled out in the shade

Swore to death, you held your breath

And I tried not to yawn

You made my frown turn upside down and now my worries are gone

I'll be out of my mind

And you'll be out of ideas pretty soon

So let's spend the afternoon

In a cold hot air balloon

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down

I'll be out of my mind

And you'll be out of ideas pretty soon

So let's spend the afternoon

In a cold hot air balloon

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down

After the song, there was and applaud and then another song started. I thought to myself, "After this song…."

**Fireflies by: Owl City**

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)

Leave my door open just a crack.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here.)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here.)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Normal POV

After the song, Utsu Hana went back onstage and the audience was confused. Amu, Hotaru, the twins, and Mikan each took a mic while Ruka,Ikuto, Natsume also took a mic.

**Kusari no Shoujo (Chain Girl) Nico Nico Chorus version**

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=7SQ68-ZgJzY**

mou nanimokamo iya ni naru mae ni

HONTOU NO AI WO KUDASAI...

kyou wa sukoshi sagatta yaburisutetai TESUTO [1]

kitai wo koerarezu kizu ga fueteku

furimukeba sutete kita tomodachi toka yume toka

jiyuu wo ubawarete ikiru doushite...?

KOKORO wo kusari de shibarareta ayatsuri ningyou

watashi wa ANATA no JUERU [2]

motto kagaya-KE RIKURUKE RIKURUKE

DARE NO TAME NI ikite iru no deshou ka

"JIBUN" to ienai mama de

mou nanimokamo iya ni naru mae ni

HONTO NO AI WO KUDASAI

kibou toka yubisaki de suna ni kaitemo kieru

egao no kodomotachi tooku ni mieta

ayumu beki michi [3] wo kimerareta sokubaku ningyou

ANATA wa watashi no akuma [4]

zutto mienai ito [5] de ugokasu no

konna tsukurareta monogatari naraba

subete wo nuriteubushitai

yonaka ni nukedasu koto mitai ni

sakarau yuuki ga hoshii

machi yuku hito no kage oikake todomaru KAKERA hitori

kono KARADA ishi no nai mama ni ikite kita

usodarake no kotoba de madowasu no wa mou yamete

anata no iinari nanka mou yameru

watashi no kono KOKORO wa okane ja kitto kaenai

sekai de hitotsu dake no... taisetsu na MONO

dare no tame ni ikite iru no deshou ka

KOTAE wa me no mae ni aru

watashi no mirai wo ubau nante

sonna no yurusanai kara

mou nanimokamo iya ni naru mae ni

kusari no kagi wo hodoite

Then all of them each got a mic and music started.

**World End Umbrella Nico Nico Chorus version**

**Link: .com/watch?v=V7jtjSckGEI&feature=related**

Ano kasa ga damashita hi sora ga naite ita  
Machi wa moumokou de utagawanai  
Kimi wa sono kasa ni mukete tsuba o haki  
Ame ni shizundeku sairen to

Dare no koe mo kikazu ni kare wa ame o tsukami  
Watashi no te o tori ano kasa e  
Hashiru no

Futari-kiri no yakusoku o shita  
"Ehon no naka ni mitsuketa sora o mi ni ikou"  
Setsuna ame sae mo hikisaite  
Mou kanashimu koto mo wasureta mama

Kuzuredashi doko e yuku rasen kaidan wa  
Susukete hibiita shitari ame  
Nakisou na watashi o sotto nagusameru you ni  
Kimi wa yasashiku watashi no te o

Shiroi kage ni owarete nigeta saki ni ori no mure  
Wake o sagasu hima mo naku  
Ki mo naku

Furueta te o kimi ga sasaete  
Watashi wa sonna senaka o tada mimamoru no  
Yami ni toketa haguruma wa warau  
Hora kasuka ni kaze ga hoho o naderu

Shiroi kage wa mou otte konakute totemo kanashisou ni kieta  
Sabita nioi mo susuketa kuro sae mo yagate iro o awaku kae  
Doko kara ka koe ga kikoeta you na ki ga shita you na wasureta you na  
Rasen kaidan no tsukiatari ni wa totemo chiisa na tobira ga  
Hokori o matoi matte ita

Soko ni wa nani mo kamo ga aru you ni mieta  
Irotoridori ni saita hana fukai aozora  
Nijinda sekai ni futari-kiri mou nani mo iranai wa

Ehon no naka tojikonda sora o  
Aru beki basho ni kaeshita wasurenai you ni  
Kimi ga kureta tsutanai hanataba o  
Warainagara sotto kata o yoseta

Sekai no saigo ni kasa o sasu  
Zutto konna sekai naraba yokatta no ni

Kanashikunai wa kimi no soba de…

Hana no saita sono kasa no ue ni wa  
Totemo shiawase sou na kao de

Chiisaku nemuru futari ga ita

Normal POV still

They all bowed and walked off the stage with flowers and flowers trailing behind. After the talent show, each of them bid each other good-bye and went to sleep all of them thinking the same thing. "That was so fun. I should do that some more often…." And that night, there was a full moon and the sky was clear while the stars were bright.

**Yuri: thanks so much for being so patient with me! I've been really busy and jetlagged lately, so its been hard to post chapters. To make it up, this chapter is extra long! Almost six thousand words! Well, I might post again fast or slow, depends on how busy I am….. hope you like this chapter!**


	11. A Day of MikanShort Chappie

**Yuri: sorry I lied!**** :( this was a normal chappie. Well, I'll do the chat SOMEday. **** haha. Well, here's chapter 8. From now on I'm not going to put pic on profile if there's a link to it. I'll leave it alone. It it says (no url) then it means it's not on my profile k? :P thnxs for your cooperation Oh yeah, this is gunna be a short chappie Okay?**

**Natsume:yeesh, you haven't posted for such a long time AND you lied AND this chapter's gunna be short.**

**Yuri: *Sulking in corner***

**Ruka: Yuri-chan…..*sweatdrop***

**Mikan: It's okay Yuri~~! We know you've been trying your best!**

**Yuri: Thanks you kind soul….**

**Hotaru: Watch your tongue Hyuuga….i lent my baka gun to Yuri and she hasn't returned it yet….**

**Natsume:*sweatdrop***

**Chapter 8**

**Short Chapter**

**A Day of Mikan**

Whole thing in Mikan's POV

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Ugh…I feel soo tireddd! Oh well. I went to my closet and chose out a cute outfit. I wore a White spaghetti strapped dress that hung loosely around my knees. It had a red plaid lining and straps and a plaid bow in the middle of a small V-indent in the center. I let my hair down and ironed it straight white making two tiny pigtails with white ribbons.

I grabbed a small piece of toast and heated it up. Then I wrote a note and left it on the table saying

"I know it's a Saturday, but school's out today so I'm gunna go somewhere with my friends to practice okay? I already ate so don't worry. I might be out for lunch too, so don't expect me till dinner.

-Mikan & Hotaru"

Then spread orange jam on the toast and grabbed my music sheets. I waited for Hotaru to come down. After a while, she came down and we both ran to the school. I ate and ran because Hotaru had already had breakfast in her room. We went to the music room and found the 4 already waiting for us. "Sorry Anna, Nonoko, Amu, Sumire!" I smiled sheepishly. They smiled back at me and Amu said, "Let's practice!"

After practicing, We all sat down around a table and Hotaru put out some papers. We decided that for the next concert, we would all get our own costumes. Me and Hotaru would go first, then it would be Anna and Nonoko. Amu and Sumire would each do their own solos. Then we had some cake. I finished first and went to the electronic keyboard to play a new song that I had composed.

**I am a Dreamer: Cardcaptor Sakura 3****rd**** Opening**

i am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa

watasi no sekai

yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
demo souzou mo sinai mono, kakureteru hazu

sora ni mukau kiki no youni anata wo  
massugu mitumeteru

mituketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono ha nai  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai

i am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa

mada minu sekai  
soko de nani ga matte itemo  
mosi mo risou to chigatte mo, osore ha sinai  
tori-tachi ha kaze ni nori tabi wo site yuku  
kyou kara asita eto

tutaetai naa, sakebitai naa  
kono yo ni hitotu dake no sonzai de aru watasi  
inoru youni hosi no youni  
chiisana hikari dakedo ituka ha  
motto, motto, tuyoku naritai

genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru, kono te ni  
it's gonna be your world

mituketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono ha nai

utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai

After I finished singing, I noticed that the four eating cake had gone silent. I looked at them expectantly. They all burst into applause and Hotaru smiled. I grinned. Success~!

Well, we all practiced and soon enough, lunch had gone by and it was time to go home. Me and Hotaru both bid a sayonara and went home. We ate dinner and I sort of did my homework. I called up Rima and had a chat, then ate some more cake. I suddenly had an inspiration for a new song so I wrote it down. Then, I fell asleep on my own bed. When I woke up the next morning, all I remember was that I had a dream while I slept, because right when I woke up, all I could see was crimson and I had mumbled "Natsu….."

**Yuri: How'd you like it? Everyone's inside for a nap so I won't be disturbed! :3 Well, I'm almost done with my one-shot, so please be patient. I'm still an amateur writer. ;) Well, Mikan's outfit is on my profile. Soooo yeah, check it out if you want to. Bai~Bai!**

**R&R Please~~~!**


End file.
